Sacred Shift Becstain
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40947 |no = 1654 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 372 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 126, 135, 144, 153, 162, 171, 180, 189, 198, 207, 216, 225, 234, 243 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 196, 200, 204, 208, 212, 216, 220, 224, 228, 232, 236, 240 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225, 228, 231, 234, 237, 240, 243, 246 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 207, 210, 213, 216, 219, 222, 225, 228, 231, 234, 237, 240, 243, 246, 249, 252, 255, 258 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = No human inhabitants can be detected on Bectas at present, and scholars currently believe that their extinction was due to a certain mechanical automaton running out of control. However, this belief is now challenged by the discoveries of data regarding a transforming structure, apparently incorporated into the Sealed God itself, as well as notes from the human era on Bectas in the world's control center. Some scholars have proposed a new interpretation, suggesting that the Sealed God took on a form optimized for long-distance travel to transport the humans of Bectas to safety. The children of Bectas may live on even now, saved by the Sealed God's power. |summon = System restarted. Objective updated... Reduced priority: suppression of malfunctioning units. Top priority: ensure human survival. |fusion = Chassis version upgraded. Additional upgrades required in order to achieve objective. |evolution = New threat detected. Adjusting to high-mobility form for optimal evacuation guidance. |hp_base = 6350 |atk_base = 2532 |def_base = 2512 |rec_base = 2380 |hp_lord = 8283 |atk_lord = 3172 |def_lord = 3147 |rec_lord = 2998 |hp_anima = 9400 |rec_anima = 2700 |atk_breaker = 3470 |def_breaker = 2849 |def_guardian = 3445 |rec_guardian = 2849 |def_oracle = 2998 |rec_oracle = 3445 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = God-Machine's Aura |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, negates Def ignoring effects, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & probable Spark critical for 2 turns when BC collected exceeds certain amount |lsnote = Fills 7 BC & 15% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage after collecting 10 BC |bb = Reactive Shift T6 |bbdescription = 36 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% Atk to Def, 50% BB gauge fill rate, 120% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 36 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 8 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fatal Executor |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 8 BC instantly, 80% Def to Atk, 30% chance of Sparks dealing 60% extra damage, 120% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 4~7 BC when attacked |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Omega-DISRUPT |ubbdescription = 46 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk, 250% Def to Atk, 50% chance of Sparks dealing 120% extra damage, 200% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 46 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 46 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Rhythm of Ecstase |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 50% Atk/Def & fills 4 BC |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may slightly restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance to heal 15-20% damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill5_1_note = +2 BC, fills 9 BC total |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB |omniskill5_2_note = Fills 8 BC |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = +2 BC, fills 10 BC total |omniskill5_4_sp = 40 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 3000 HP Barrier |omniskill5_5_sp = 40 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = Fills 2~3 BC |evofrom = 40946 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Becstain2 }}